Batman And Superman: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, they've always been two very different heroes fighting for what's right. But when Lois gets kidnapped by the joker, they decide t put their differences aside and in the process learnt hat sometimes being a super hero also means that you may need help.
1. Chapter 1

At The Bat Cave

Bruce Wayne was enjoying some sleep because well he had a long night making sure Gotham City was safe and sound from the criminals.

He was after all the Batman who after watching parents get murdered right in front of him decided to do this just because he's not doing for revenge he's helping those who become his sidekick so that they wouldn't be like him.

So let's just say he doing the right thing for not just him but for Gotham City.

Just then the door opened and came Alfred Pennyworth is his butler and has been with him since the day he lost his parents.

"Good Morning master Bruce." he said

Bruce then woke up and and when he saw Alfred he then said "Morning Alfred."

"Sir another long night huh?" he asked

"Yes it was and boy this job sure isn't easy but hey i'm not complaining am I." Bruce replied

"No sir you aren't." Alfred said

And so Bruce got out of bed brushed his teeth and went to the Bat Cave.

It's his headquarters where he sees what going on in Gotham City.

But this time was a bit interesting for him because he was reading the Daily Planet from Metropolis and was fascinated by the reporting of Lois Lane's coverage of Superman.

He knew that since he's never known or met him before so he was curious to see what he was like.

So he knew a trip to Metropolis was a much needed trip indeed for him.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked

"Yes sir?" he replied

"I might be going to Metropolis." Bruce then said

"Very well sir." Alfred then said

And so he packed his things and even his batsuit just in case and off he went to Metropolis.

What he didn't know was that once he knew who Superman really was, life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

At The Daily Planet

Meanwhile at the Daily Planet, Clark Kent was just enjoying his job being an investigative reporter.

You see he's not human he comes from the planet Krypton and was raised in Smallville by Jonathan and Martha Kent.

Ever since he first discovered his powers, he would use them the right way by becoming Superman and has been keeping it a secret ever since then.

But he knows that someday someone will find out about his secret and life would never be the same for Clark.

So let's just say his secret is really important to him.

Just then Perry White wanted Lois to come to his office right away.

So Clark and Jimmy Olson went to go hear what was going on.

"Lois I want you and Clark to go be at the airport because I hear that someone from Gotham City is coming to visit." Perry said

"Oh I bet it'll be someone that maybe i'll like." Lois said

"Maybe well anyway you and Clark should get going because he'll be waiting." Perry then said

"We're on it." Lois replied

And so Lois left the office and Clark followed her just because he was also curious to see who this person really was.

What he didn't know was that he was also coming for him.


	3. Chapter 3

At The Airport

When Clark and Lois finally made it to the airport, they waited for the plane to land.

Once it did land, the door opened and out came Bruce Wayne and he was wearing a black suit.

Lois was amazed because she thought what Perry said and for Clark he well didn't know what to think or say.

Just then he came down the runway and first met Lois.

"Why you look just handsome as ever." she said

"Thank you and who is this that came with you?" Bruce then asked

"That's Clark Kent." she then said

"Clark Kent it's a pleasure to meet you." Bruce said

"Well it's also nice to meet you too." Clark replied

"So Lois how about dinner tonight if Clark doesn't mind that?" Bruce then asked to Lois

"Oh that's fine." Clark then said

"Sure Bruce." Lois then said

And so the dinner was planned but what both Bruce and Clark didn't know was that they would working together they just didn't know it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner With Lois

And so Bruce took Lois to dinner and he hoped everything will be just fine.

Or so he thought.

While they were having dinner, Lois decided to talk to Bruce about Clark.

"So Lois do you know who Superman is?" Bruce asked

"Well I honestly don't know because I always see Clark everyday but sometimes I wonder if he has a secret he never told me." Lois said

"Did he save you?" Bruce asked

"Why yes he did most of the time because at least I know someone cares." Lois said

"Well at least he matters to you." Bruce said

But before they could continue the conservation, men who work for the Joker took her away.

Bruce then knew he needed help so he decided to call Clark and let's just say from there on he knew they could form a team someday.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce Calls Clark

Clark was just enjoying himself and was about to go to bed when all of a sudden he heard the phone ring.

So he answered it and thought it was Lois but really it was Bruce.

"Uh Clark?" Bruce asked

"Yes Bruce?" Clark asked

"I might need your help." Bruce said

"Um why?" Clark then asked

"I hate to say this but Lois has been kidnapped." Bruce said

"Wait what?!" Clark said

"Just trust me help is definitely needed." Bruce said

"I'm on my way." Clark said

And so he hanged up and became Superman and the next thing you knew he was off to help Bruce and Rescue Lois.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rescue

Once Clark could see Bruce he then came down to see him and when he was finally down, he knew something was going on.

"Ok so what is going on?" Clark asked

"Well apparently my worst enemy The Joker must've found his way to Metropolis and kidnapped Lois because he wanted to see if you would come for her." Bruce replied

"Ok that's just crazy." Clark said

"So with that said, you ready?" Bruce asked

"Of course." Clark said

And so they went straight to stop the Joker and rescue Lois.

They well looked all around but then Clark heard Lois cry for help and he led Bruce to where she was.

But once they got their, the Joker thought his plan would work but in reality it didn't.

Not only was Clark able to save Lois but Bruce was able to stop the Joker.

Let's just say they do pretty well together.


	7. Chapter 7

The Farewell

When the next day came, Bruce was all set to head back to Gotham City.

"So Bruce what happened last night wasn't so bad actually." Clark said

"Yeah I guess so I mean you really did good saving Lois. Maybe she does like you." Clark said

"You know Clark I was thinking maybe someday we could form a team with other heroes and we could save this world and the universe." Bruce said

"Maybe I mean that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll definitely think about that." Clark said

And so Bruce boarded the plane and they knew that a team would come they just didn't know it yet.

As for the both of them, well they're still Superman and Batman.


End file.
